Do you remember?
by NeverlandHeart
Summary: I was in a very sad mood when I wrote this. It's based around themes of replacement and heartbreak. I will add the alternate ending if asked.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was in a very angsty mood when I wrote this. I'm not sure if this is even close to my best work but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"Everyday." He'd reply.

He used to pick her flowers and always try to find her something blue. He was overprotective, especially on missions. She pretended to be annoyed, but she secretly loved it. She loved the way he jump in front of objects for her even though they both knew she was perfectly capable. She loved him.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?." She'd ask.

"Yes." He'd reply.

He used to take her to libraries even though he couldn't stand the smell of books. He did it anyway because he loved her and she'd intertwine her pale hands with his green ones on the walk back, which always made him beam. He'd carry her books for her despite her arguments. When they got home she would read and he would sit next to her and complain that he was not getting her full attention and would begin to watch a movie, and she would eventually join in even if she hated it. Because she loved him.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"I do." He'd reply.

They would fly together. At night, when the city was asleep and no one would catch them. Rarely they were caught by Robin, sometimes Cyborg, never Starfire, for she knew to leave them alone, although she would giggle at any public display of affection from the two. He take the form of a bird, and she would simply levitate. It never mattered that he couldn't talk while in animal form, as long as they were near each other, it didn't matter. Eventually they would they go home and watch the sunrise on the roof. Then he would talk. They would talk.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"Kind of." He'd reply.

He used to sneak into her room at night and would leave her with a secret trail of kisses lining her body. Sometimes he would stay when Robin slept in late (a rarity), and those were even better because she could wake up beside him and for a few short but ever so sweet minutes they could drink each other in. He said he loved the way would reflect onto her violet hair.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"Sometimes." He'd reply.

They used to take walks. There was never a certain destination, they just walked, and talked. They would stop to sign autographs, which he loved, but she didn't. They loved as an extrovert and an introvert would. He didn't mind that she was quiet, and she didn't mind that he could be as loud as a bullhorn. Neither minded because mixed together their voices created the best volume, the best sound either of them have ever heard. They would tease each other, him mostly teasing her, but when she would tease back, he wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"Briefly." He'd reply.

He used to take her to the movies. They rarely watched, of course, but he'd take her. Sometimes they would get in for free, sometimes he paid. When they weren't stealing secret kisses, he would do his absolute best to make her laugh using a number of methods. Among those was throwing popcorn and pretending to sneeze on the back of someone's neck. She'd clean him up when he would get punched.

Then she arrived. As pretty as a sunset and as perfect as a newly budded rose. She was an extrovert and an artist. She understood things he loved, video games, cartoons, things she could never understand. And it made her ache.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

"Rarely." He'd reply. It was a whisper now.

And then everything stopped. There were no more flowers, there was no more blue things except for the things she kept hidden away under her bed. There was no more flying and comfortable silences, what remained in their places was awkward glances and quiet crying. The hidden kisses faded and left. He never came into her room, even though, for what felt like a million days, she would wait up for him. He stopped protecting her, now instead protecting his rose. There were no more giggles from Starfire. There were no more walks. There were no movies, or libraries, or jokes. There was nothing but a void that nothing could fill.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd ask.

He'd nod, and walk away.

His days and nights were spent with her now. He used the same jokes, the same compliments, they were just used on someone far better than she could ever hope to be. She couldn't be in the common room when they would play video games together. Her world became silent.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She'd whisper to an empty room.

Every time she would hope for a reply.

But there never was one.

And eventually, she stopped asking.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As I write this, it is exactly 5:28 in the morning. I went to bed at exactly 3:50 in the morning. Input terrible joke about writers not needing sleep. Anyway, I started thinking about the alternate ending and things I wanted to change. And then an idea popped into my head. I should do Beast Boy's side of the story. So, please enjoy this not at all thought out mixed with lack of sleep chapter. The alternate ending will be added as a third chapter.. Eventually.**

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

It used to suffocate him. The smell of lilacs and tea, her smell, was suffocating, but he loved it, because he loved her. He didn't care that sometimes the smell would distract him so much on missions that he would end up with a scrape or two. He tried to find a perfume that smelled like her, for the nights he had to leave her room and the smell didn't follow him, but he never could. He came close a few times, but it was never that exact smell. It was never her. He tried making his own, but didn't turn out well, leaving a terrible smell and very angry team members.

"Everyday." He replied. Her smell was still suffocating.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

He loved kids, she didn't. But that was ok because she came to the park with him to entertain them anyway. They did magic tricks. He, of course, had to make jokes about that time she was turned into a bunny, which always earned him a glare. He'd send a wink her way and she didn't know it, but he could feel that tiny smile that would appear on her face when he looked away. She also didn't know it made his heart flutter.

"Yes." He replied. The kids had asked about her. He never knew what to say.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

He loved her skin. God did he love her skin. Not because she was beautiful, which of course she was, but because her skin was so different then everyone else's. She was soft, but not in the way you would expect skin to be. She was cold, but somehow at the same time she radiated a glowing warmth that would give him goosebumps. That was best part about getting to the stay the night when Robin slept in. He loved being able to stay the night. Something about Raven's skin and the sunrise was hypnotizing.

"I do." He replied. He couldn't feel her warmth anymore.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

She used to complain about his video games so much it gave him a headache. The annoyance would practically roll off her like a wave when he asked her to play. But, for some reason, it was absolutely hilarious. Maybe it was because he loved her. There were extremely rare moments where she would play him, which was a big deal to him, because she knew she hated it. But she did it anyway. Because she loved him. But the even rarer moments, were when she would have fun.

"Kind of." He replied.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

They used to have talks. Most of the time they would happen randomly. Sometimes they were small, unimportant talks. Sometimes they were deep, meaningful ones. He would ask her questions just so he could hear her voice. It was one of his favorite sounds. Her actual voice, and the noises she would sometimes make. He particularly liked the sounds she made when he spent the night and they didn't talk at all. The best of all were the times he caught her humming. He tried, but he could never memorize the tune to maybe find the song she was humming exactly. And one day he asked. She told him about her mother, and the song she used to sing to her. After much convincing, she actually sang it for him. She couldn't sing, but damn she could sing. Maybe it sounded like a choir because he loved her.

"Sometimes." He replied. She didn't hum anymore.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

They used to sit on the rocks where they had their first real talk after the beast incident. It became their spot eventually. The rocks weren't the most comfortable of seats, but her voice made them feel like beanbag chairs. The way she talked about books made him actually want to read. Sometimes, when they would sit and watch the water, she would read poetry to him. It surprised him when not all of it was creepy. Sometimes it was downright funny. She always smiled when he laughed.

"Briefly." He replied.

* * *

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked.

He used to comfort her when she had nightmares. Sometimes she would come to him, sometimes he would go to her when he heard her scream. She would tell him in exact detail what had happened in them. He loved that she trusted him enough to be honest. He loved making her feel safe. He loved being her protector. He loved her.

"Rarely." He replied. He prayed she couldn't hear his voice crack.

* * *

When she came, everything was different. She was easier. There was no mess to clean up with her and she understood absolutely everything he loved. And for some reason, he thought that was what he needed. Because easy is better than hard, right?

* * *

Wrong.

She became boring fast. There was never anything different to talk about. She was soft, but not like her. She was always warm, and it made him hot. She talked to fast and sometimes he couldn't understand her, and he didn't care enough to ask her to repeat herself. Everything was different, and easier. But it wasn't better.

He started longing for her. When he would hear her scream at night, he hoped with everything he had that his door would open and she would come in and tell him every single detail. It never happened. And he was too much of a coward to go to her.

* * *

And one day, it started hurting too much, and he snuck away in the night.

The note he left her was swept away out the window with the breeze of the cold air. It wasn't a long note, but it was an important one. _I remember every single day, if there's still a chance, meet me where I first found the courage to hold your hand_.

But she never saw the note.

So she never came.

He waited until sundown to be sure she wasn't coming. He left behind a bouquet of lilacs. They remained there for a long while, slowly dying.

She never found them. And she never found him.

 **A/N: This was slightly hard to write, but I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've gotten a few reviews asking if the other girl was Terra. I won't put a name to the girl, as I want it to be interpreted as however you want it to be.**

* * *

Beast Boy had a lot of what ifs going through his head.

What if she had never come?

What if he had never decided easier was better?

What if everything was different?

But at this point in time, what ifs were completely and utterly useless. Because she had come, he did decide, and nothing was different. He slumped back against the bench, the bouquet of lilacs crinkling under the weight. He stared at the bookstore across the street. He remembered the first time she took him there.

* * *

 _Beast Boy sighed dramatically as they walked inside the store. "Rae, no offense..but this place smells like dust."_

 _She shot him a look and started walking down the aisles, browsing the books. He groaned and followed her. Eventually she decided on two and purchased them. "I don't understand why I had to come with you." He complained._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Said the person who dragged me to the comic store."_

" _That..that was different."_

 _She looked at him. "Look, part of being a..couple is-"_

 _He smirked. "You mean being boyfriend and girlfriend."_

 _She shot him a glare and continued. "Part of being a couple, is doing things that the other enjoys, even I you might not enjoy it yourself."_

 _He grinned and put a hand on her waist. "So, girlfriend, does that mean I can kiss you in public?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and took a step back. "There's a difference between compromising and making someone uncomfortable."_

 _He pouted. "Well.." He inwardly took a breath and reached down to connect their hands. Part of his nervousness went away when he saw her blush. "What about this?"_

 _She looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled. "This..this is fine."_

* * *

Beast Boy sighed and put his head between his knees. It had been hour. She wasn't coming, he didn't blame her.

And then he smelled it.

The amazingly, suffocating smell of lilacs and tea. He savored the smell for a few seconds before turning in the other direction to see her small frame. "..Hi."

She didn't say anything, but she walked over and sat next to him. He stared at her, then suddenly remembered the flowers. His hands started sweating and he handed them to her. "I..these are you."

She took them from him and placed them her lap, which she stared down at. "Thank you." It was so quiet he barely heard her. "I got your note."

"I thought you weren't going to come."

"I almost didn't." Her voice shook. "Look, if you want me to stay away from you I-"

His widened in shock and words ran through his head. "No, Rae you..you saw the note, I..I wanted to say I'm sorry and that..well that I still love you."

She looked him in the eyes for the first time. "But what about-"

"Forget about her. I made a mistake. Maybe the biggest mistake of my life." He noticed her hands were shaking. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and hold them. "I don't..I don't know why I thought easier would be better, she didn't even make me happy, I just..I don't know. Rae..I love you, I think I'm always going to love you..I want you back, Rae, I want us back."

It took her a few moments to respond and he felt like he was going to choke on his own breath. "It's hard to trust you."

He took a shaky breath in. "Yea, I know."

"It'll be different.."

He leaned against the bench and ran his fingers through his hair. "..I know."

"It's going to be hard to figure you."

His heart sunk. "I know."

He felt her hand nervously rest on top of his. "But..I can try."

He looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers. He squeezed her hand. Hope. That's all they needed. He looked at her and nodded, staring into her violet eyes. "Okay."

They sat there for a few moments, until he worked up the nerve to put his arm around her shoulder. And to his delight, she put her head on his.

Nothing would be the same.

But maybe that was a good thing.

Because it won't be the same, but it could be better than it had been.


End file.
